lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lions4ever91/Theories for Season 3 regarding Rani
First theory Rani is older than Kion. If that comes true it would play out like this: She is an Adult lioness, who Rafiki was told about by the Great Kings of the Past. Rani is the secret long lost older sister of Kovu, the Outlander cub we all love. Probabely they got seperated when Kovu was just an infant. Scar, once a member of the Night Pride decided to kidnap Kovu and give him to Zira to raise him as his own, to follow in his pawprints and become King of the Pridelands. Then he killed both parents of Rani and Kovu. Because of this deed Scar got banished from the Night Pride and was chased out. - Note: It really would explain Rani's line: "He didn't leave us with much of a choice" -> He meaning Scar, the evil lion of the past So when Kion finds her she asks for help to find Scar and defeat him, before he can inflinct more pain and damage on others. Both realize they have a common goal, to defeat Scar and therefore join forces in the fight against him. To get stronger Rani suggests the Lion Guard to spend time in her home, to get shelter, train and become stronger in the battle. Surprisingly it turns out that Rani is mother to both, Tiifu and Zuri, Kiaras best friends. Kion is at first really impressed by Rani. Secrectly he wants to become such a strong leader as she is once he's grown up. Kion has a little crush on Rani, but only in regards of seeing her as a role model, nothing romantic involved. She tells everyone that they send out their daughters to find help and to keep an old promise to King Simba, the betrothal of one of her daughters and Simba's son Kion. After having learned many new things and forming a close friendship with Rani, Kion finds out that Tiifu is betrothed to him. And for once in his life he really isn't that much against the idea of getting closer to her. He realizes that he has feelings for Tiifu and she also likes him very much, too. After Scar is defeated all return to the Pridelands where there wil be a double reunion. Kovu and Kiara and Rani finding her lost brother Kovu. Second theory Rani is the same age just like Kion a teenage-aged lioness, just like growing Kion''' If this theory comes true it will be quiet different: Kion will get an immediate case of love at first sight when meeting Rani. The two getting together first as friends can set up the theme of Simba's Pride (We are one), especially if it's true that Rafiki knew about Rani all along, because of the Great Kings. Maybe welcoming the animals to the Tree of Life is the place Mzimu Grove where Makini planted her baobab tree, that now is much bigger than before. The purpose of getting all animals gathered there is to witness the forming of a new alliance through marriage which means that The Night Pride and Simba's Pride now stand on friendly terms.This could also line up logically with all the Outsiders reunited with the Pridelanders again. What do you think about it? Feel free to share your thoughts with me. Category:Blog posts